Welcome To Equestria, My Human
by Daemon God Fox
Summary: Benjamin never asked to be transported to a new world, or to lose most of his memories. But it has happened and he will have to make the best of it, helping new friends, working out how he got here and fighting bad guys every now then, but he knowns one thing for sure, and that is that things are not going to be boring. OCXHarem. Undergoing Rewrite.
1. Arc I Part I

**FoxStar: I will be attempting to write this in a friendly way with zero mention a war and all the crap that makes humans such a vile race. This will be a harem but I do not know how big I will make it or who it will consist of but Applejack and Rainbow Dash will be in it.**

**Rainbow Dash: ... Why am i-**

**Applejack: Ahm all for being in it.**

**Rainbow Dash: (Gapes.) You know what, I am as well! And I will prove I'm a better Marefriend than you!**

**Applejack: Now just you wait one cotton picking minute! This aint a contest! And ahm a better Marefriend.**

**Rainbow Dash: No I am!**

**Applejack: No ah am!**

**FoxStar: Uh, Twilight can you do the disclaimer while i got the popcorn to watch them fight- i mean to break up this fight.**

**Twilight: (Sigh's.) FoxStar Of IceClan does not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.**

**FoxStar: (Munching on popcorn while watching the fight.) But I wish I did!**

Arc I; Part I: Welcome To Equestria, My Human.

We see a land know as Equestria, a kind and just land filled with pony's broken down into three types: Unicorn's, Pegasi and Earth Pony's. Ruled by the fourth race, Alicorn's, who combine all the traits of the other three pony races. Princess Celestia, who raises the sun. Her sister Princess Luna, who raises the moon. and their niece Princess Mi Amore Cadenza (but she prefers to be called Cadence), the princess of love.

But our focus is not the princesses, our focus is a town called ponyville. Or to be specific a few hundred feet above a lake near ponyville.

IIIIII

The air warped and twisted in an chaotic manner as the figure of a sixteen year old boy appeared.

Standing at 5"6 he was of about average height with messy long blood red hair that trailed down to his waist, pale skin, and is skinny but if you look closely you can see some muscles like those of a gymnast, or swimmer. He is wearing a black short sleeved top and blue cargo short's with black combat boots, over his top he wears a dark purple jacket which he has left unzipped. He also has a black headband with the Japense kanji for Kitsune (A nature spirit that takes the from of a fox with multiple tails) stitched into the middle in orange.

His eyes flick open revelling he has hetrochromatic eye's, his left is dark green and his right dark crimson, while a minor genetic mutation has given him slitted pupils like those of a cat or fox. Also he has what appear's to be a red tattoo of a Kyuubi No Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Fox) on the back of his left hand. His name is Benjamin Quinn, known as 'Fox' to his friends.

Before he had a chance to even blink the invisible force keeping him suspended in the air vanishes and he plummets like a rock towards the lake. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-"

SPLASH!

Flailing wildly Benjamin spins in the water before managing to swim to the top where he gasp's for air before swimming to the edge and pulling himself out where he lays on the bank for several minutes coughing and gasping for air.

"W-what the hell? Why was I falling through the air? I should be- I should- huh, I can't remember. That's... actually kinda cool! I always wondered what it's like to have amnesia, so what can I remember and what can't I? And what part of the head needs to be hit to cause it? And where am I?" He asked thoughtfully before shrugging as he looked around. "I'm probably not going to get any answers just standing here, so let's go... this way." turning to follow a dirt path Benjamin started to hum 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

_'Man, this place is really tranquil.' _He mused as he glanced at several trees before blinking as he noticed a small bird chirping is it jumped up and down in it's nest clearly trying to fly but it was getting a little to close to the edge. Benjamin's eyes widened as the bird let out a startled chirp as it accidentally hopped over the edge, jumping forward Benjamin reached out to catch the bird before it hit the ground. "Gotcha ya!" He crowed as he managed to catch the bird.

"Whoa there, you need to be more careful." Benjamin chided as he stood up while the young bird looked down while chirping sadly.

"Hey, come on I can get trying to fly, but you should probably wait till your mum or dad gets back." _'And I should stop talking to animals.' _he added as he climbed up the tree before putting the bird back in it's nest while it nodded "Hey i don't suppose you know where there nearest town is?" Benjamin asked not expecting an answer only to blink as the bird chirped happily while pointing right with its wings "Huh, thanks. Oh, and remember to be careful!" Benjamin called out as he climbed down the tree and precoded to head in the direction indicated by the bird.

_"And I held your hand all through these years~"_ He sang absent mindedly as a town came into view "Huh, looks kinda like one of those oldie style towns-"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Barley having time to blink the last thing Benjamin registered before being forcibly entered into the realm of Morpheus, was a rainbow coloured blur.

IIIIII

Above the lake a dark expanse open's and a single eye appears that is pink with a golden ring around the pupil followed by a soft, melodies voice "Be careful human, danger and challenges await. I hope you are up to the task Mon Petit Renard"

The voice whispers before the eye, and the black expanse vanish into thin air.

IIIIII

"Ah, Dang it!" Rainbow Dash groaned as she sat up while rubbing her head.

She had been in the middle of practising a new trick (The Fantastical Filly Strut) when a Falcon had flown in front of her startling her and sent her crashing into the ground, on the bright side something had broken her fall.

"Are you OK Dash?" A concerned voice asked as her friends Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Fluttershy ran over.

"I'm fine." the tomboyish Pegasus said with a dismissive wave of her hoof.

"Um, girls-"

"Uh-huh, Really ah' know you are used to crashing an' all but that had to have shaken you up a bit."

"Um, girls, i think-

"What do you mean 'are used to crashing?'"

"What ah mean is that you end up crashing about once a week."

"I DO NOT-!"

"GIRLS!" Fluttershy cried only to squeak and duck down as they all looked at her "um, it's just you crashed into something." she whispered while pointing at Benjamin.

Dash jumped up and floated in the air while they all stared the unconcies human. "What is it?" Dash asked as she leaned down to get a better look.

"I-I have no idea, I've never come across anything like this in my studies." Twilight said while looking excited at discovering a new species.

"Now hold on Twi, That, uh, thing looks like it got knocked silly." Applejack said as she lifted his head showing that his eyes had become swirls while Twilight calmed down slightly. "OK we should take it to the Vets then. or maybe we should take it to the Hospital?" She asked sounding a little confused.

"Ah think the Hospital may be best place to take it." Applejack said after a moment of thought.

"Um, he." Fluttershy whispered.

"Pardon?" Applejack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a he."

"And how do you know that."

"I..." Fluttershy Trailed off blushing.

"You what?" Rainbow Dash asked with a smirk already knowing how Fluttershy knew.

"Icheckedhim." The shy Pegasus squeaked out causing Rainbow Dash to burst out laughing while Applejack and Twilight blushed.

"R-right, well lets move him." Twilight said as a magenta glow covered her horn before the same glow surround Benjamin only to vanish a second later much to the Element Of Magic's surprise. "What the? it's, I mean he's resistant to magic." Twilight said in surprise.

"So that means we have to carry him?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Eeeyup." Applejack said as she pulled him onto her back "huh, he's lighter than ah thought, but ahm still gonna need help carrying him." Rainbow Dash sighed as she grabbed his legs. "Fine, fine."

"But I don't wanna wear pink." the unconscious boy whined in his sleep as the mares all blinked in surprise before snorting with amusement at the boys statement.

"Well that answers the question of whether he can speak." Twilight said brightly as they turned to carry him to the Hospital.

**FoxStar: Well here we go, please Read &amp; Review. I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and flames will be used to burn Sombra.**

**Sombra: (growls.)**

**FoxStar: (Whack's Sombra with a Black and Red Piko Piko Hammer) Huh, Neo was right. Things WOULD be easier for you guys if you had a hammer.**

**Nightmare Moon: (shivers) we saw what happened in 'Da Razor Show' and we have no intention of reliving said event.**

**Trixie, Gilda Discord, Flim and Flam, Queen Chrysalis, Sunset Shimmer, Tree Of Harmony, Tirek: (all nod in agreement while shivering)**


	2. Arc i Part II

**Fox: Well i'm back with the next chapter also AJ&amp;RD's fight has increased, with them having taken control of there various Fans (Ducks under a wild sword swing) and used them to start a war.**

**Twilight: (Generating a magic shield) For the love of Celestia! Stop fighting!**

**Fluttershy: um, Renard Celeste De La Foudre does not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.**

**Author note: I forgot to add a translation to the last chapter for 'Mon Pettit Renard' so here it is, 'My Little Fox'._**

Arc I; Part II: Welcome To Equestria, My Human.

back of her head

_~~Benjamins Point Of View~~_

_I shivered as I trudged through the Icey tundra that surronded me glancing at the various icey spikes that stuck up out of the snow at odd angles. _"I can not deney this place is beutifull, I just wish It was not so kami damned cold." _I sighed. _"Could be worse though."

_~Shilik!~_

_I pused as I slowlly turned around at the sound of cracking ice, to stare at a MASSIVE castle. the castle was extramlly 'Dark' and 'Gothic' in style while being made from what looked like ice with the image of skulls all over it _"I just HAD to open my mouth." _I mutter, while wondering where the castle came from as it sure as hell wasn't there a minute ago. And If It was there before how I missed It as It's kinda hard to miss._

_I stiffened as I heard the sound of something behind me _"Please don't be a daemon, Please don't be a daemon." _I pray before turing around, instantlly regretting it._

_The creature before me was almost 10 feet tall with a humanoid upper body while it's lower half from the waist was more serpentine in nature with a tail that split in two about a foot from the ground. Its lower half was covered in dark blue scales that seamllsly merged with it's skin. it's head was long and lupine in nature complete with silvery fur that trailed down it's right arms and coated it's clawed hand. It's left arm had been replaced by a gigantic blade at the elbow while it's chest was the most normall part appering to be that of a humans but was extreamlly muscular._

_I let a out a terrified yelp while backing up as it stared at me with hungry, yellow eyes _"Yesssss, you are the one ssssshe told usssss about. But sssssomehow i doubt ssssshe wasssss right about you being the bessssst choice."_ It hissed in a chilling rasp showing a row of very sharp teeth that I do not want to be on the bad side._

"W-what are you talking about?"_ I asked feeling braver than I looked._

"Hmph, such thing'sssss are beyond your underssssstanding. But i mussssst do asssss she asssssked and tessssst your worth. Prepare your ssssself human!"

"Prepare my self?" _I asked only to roll to the side as the creature lunged at me. oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! It's trying to kill me!_

"You mussssst come at me with the intent to kill or you will lossssse thisssss fight!" _He stated while swinging the blade at me in a downwould slash. _"FIGHT?!" _I yelled incredulslly while rolling under another swing only to jump to dadge his claws, Making a split second descion I lashed out with a kick towards his head only for him to jerk back before bitting into my leg and flinging me at the castle wall._

_Before i had a chance to even recover he stood over me with a cold look _"You are not yet ready fo the Tasssssk'sssss that approach." _He said coldlly before lunging teath first at my neck._

~~Back in Equestria. Generall POV~~

Benjamin shot awake with gasp as he registered two things. A; He was in a hospital bed and wearing one of those backless hospital gowns and B; His upper torso hurt like _HELL!_

He groaned barelly surpressing a yelp. _'Gah, I feel like I just had an ellephant tapdance on my chest. Dosent feel like any ribs are broken though so theres that at least... oh great I'm wearing one of those stupid hospital gown that dont have a back. Ugh.' _he though with a sighbefore leaning back to stare at the celing _'What was up with that dream? Was it a dream? And what was that creature?' _He was so wrapped up In his thoughts that he never noticed as a pony walked in through the door.

It was a white mare with a pink mane, blue eyes along with a red cross on her flank and a nurse's hat walks in the human to wrapped up in his thoughts to notice. "Hello, it's good to see your awake"

"Huh? Oh, hello miss..." Benjamin trailed off as he stared at her _'Error. Error. Does not compute. Option A: Freak Out. Option B: Faint. Option C: Attempt mental reboot and avoid blue screen of death. Option D: attempt Option's A, B and C at the same time. Option D is not advissed as it may result in a brain aneurism.'_

"Nurse Redheart." she said assuming the reason he trailed off was to ask her name.

_'Option A selected. Have a nice day.' _"Y-You can t-t-talk!?" The wide-eyed boy exclamied while backing up slightlly confusing Nurse Redheart

"Of course I can, everypony can talk." She said while wondering at his confusion before guesing he had never seen a pony before as she had never even heard of something like him before.

"R-Right, talking ponies." Benjamin mumbled "Ok, uhm, Nurse Redheart why am I here? The, uh, hospital I mean."

"The ponys who brought you in said you'd had a nasty crash off sorts." _'More than likelly one of Rainbow Dash's tricks gone wrong'. S_he added silentlly while he nodded his head.

"I rember something fast hitting me and a multi-coloured-blur, but thats it." Benjamin said before rubbing his chest with a small wince.

"Are you okay? Your not in pain are you?" She asked instantlly going into 'medical mode'.

"No, I'm fine, my chest is just sore. So who brought me here? And, um, where are my clothes?" He reasured her before asking while blushing a red so deep that a certane white eyed, blue haired clan heriess would jump of a cliff in embaressment. (At that exacte moment in another universe Hinata Hyuuga sneazed.)

"Your clothes were taken to be cleaned" She said with a smile "As for the ponys who brought you here, there outside along with there friends if you want to meet them"

_'OK, if you can handle one talking pony without fainting, i'm sure you can handle a few more and Benjamin needs to stop thinking in third-person... damn it!' _"Uhm, Sure." Benjamin said with a nod as Nurse Redheart poked her head through the door before severle ponys walked in.

The first was a mare with a purple coat and dark purple mane with two streaks in it, one was pink and the other was indigo and her eyes were violet she was also a unicorn and had a pink and purple star on her flank surronded by severle smaller ones like a starburst. The style of her mane and the look in her eyes gave her a sort of bookish look, although the barlley restrained excitment as she looked at him like that of a scintest that had discovered a brand new species made him a little nervous. _'why am i suddenlly worried about being dissected?'_

The second was Pink, other than its blue eyes, this pony was, from perky tail to fluffy, curly mane, pink. Her coat was, admittedly, a slightly lighter shade than her tail or mane, but the point remained and on her flank was a trio of ballons the bottom two were blue and the top one was yellow. She was so pink he could practelly feel a suger rush coming on just from looking at her.

The third was an orange-coated mare with white freckles on her muzzle, forest green eyes and a blond mane tied in a braid and was wearing a Stenson, with a trio of apples on her flank, she also had a look of weariness as she looked at Benjamin, '_Maybe she's worried i'm dangerous or something.'_

The fourth was a pegesus, _'Unicorns AND pegesus's?! Ok I'm having a mental breakdown, I'm sure of It.'_, with a butterscotch yellow coat and a straight light pink mane and tail with a trio of butterflys. her eyes were light blue and she had a very nervous look much like that of a shy person, which Benjamin reasond she probablly was.

The fifth was another unicorn with an alabaster white cote and deep purple coiffed mane and tail with out a single hair out of place and light blue eyes which gave her a look of gracefull ellegance and on her flank was a trio of gems shapped like rhumbus's. She also had a saddle bag.

The sixth was not a pony but a bipedal lizard. _'wha-?! I thought this was some kinda pony land! What's with the lizard?' _He had bright purple scales, green spines, his chest and underside was a lighter shade of green while his eyes were dark green with slitted pupills.

The last member of the group was peguses with a cyan coat and a windswept mane that was the colour of the rainbow and magenta eyes and on her flank was a cloud with a tri-coloured lightngbolt which was Red, Yellow and Blue. She seamed to exude an aura of cockiness.

"Well I think I'll leave you to get aquantied, and I have other patients to see to." Nurse Redheart said as she passed through the door.

"Hello!" the purple unicorn said with a bright smile "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends Pinkie Pie-,"

"Hiya! Do you like party's! I love party's! I should throw you a 'Welcome To Ponyville' party! Oh and a get well soon one! And-" Pinkie babbled before the orange one placed her hoof in her mouth to shut her up only for Pinkie to keep on babbling only muffled.

"Applejack-,"

"Howdy." The one with her hoof in Pinkies mouth said with a tilt of her head.

"Fluttershy-,"

The yellow pegesus squeeked and tried to hide behind her wings while Benjamin guessed she was nervous or shy or something.

"Rairty-,"

"Charmed" The white one said with a smile.

"Spike-"

The lizard gave him a wave "Hi! I'm Twilight's number one assisstant!" His voice was rather young and Benjamin was reminded of the young boys of years 4 to 8 that almost always wanted to be seen as 'cool'.

"And Rainbow Dash."

"Dash's the name! Speeds my game!" The cyan mare said in a tomboyish voice "I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria"

"Heh, you must look like a blur when you fly" Benjamin murrmered before his eyes bulged in shock and understanding when he pictered what that would like look "Hang On! Your what crashed into me!" Benjamin said while Dash blushed while scratching the back of her head "Yeah, sorry about that. A falcon flew right in my face making me get my trick wrong and ended up hitting you."

He was silent for a few seconds before slowlly nodding "OK, fine."

"Wait, that's it? You're not, mad or something?

"No, it was an accident." Benjamin said with a shrug "Besides, this is just some dream."

"Wait, you think this is a dream?" Twilight said.

"Yes, that or I'm having a massive mental breakdown."

The ponies and lizard glanced at one another.

"Well, back when Dash hit you did it hurt?" Twilight said after a moment making Benjamin blink, wondering where this was going. "Yes, it did."

"Have you ever had a dream where you could feel pain? Or one where you didn't instantly wake up just before being harmed?" She asked as the human paused as he realised she was right but if she was then that ment-

"T-this is real?" he said quitely while staring at his hand's while Twilght winced at the look on his face. "O-Ok." he said berfore dragging a hand through his hair. "If I didn't have amnisia I would probablly be thinking about all the people I'll miss but... nothing, I can't rember anyone."

"Wait, you have amnisia?" Rainbow Dash asked while worried she had caused It.

"Yeah, at least I _think _It's amnisia I had It when I woke up, about 20 feet above a lake I might add." He stated realeving Dash's fears while Aplejack frowned

"What were ya doing above a lake?" She asked and Benjamin just shrugged.

"No idea. I was just there."

"That's odd." Twilight mumbled

"Sorry but I have to ask, What are you?" Benjamin asked while pointing at Spike who blinked at the abrupt change of topic.

"Can't you tell? He's a dragon. Addmitidlly a baby one, but still a dragon." Twilight said.

"A-a D-D-Dragon?!" The wide eyed boy exclmied making the others hesiatate while Spike started to worry he didn't like dragons and-

"EPIC!" Benjamin yelled with stars In his eyes, causing them all to blink. "Dragons are my second favoret mythical animal and they are so, so awsome, and majestic and cool and, and amazing! There are so many dragons in our litritaure and stories and even games back home!"

Everypony and dragon blinked at the teens sudden outbust beforre Spike turned to Twilight with a cocky and smug grin "Did you here that? he thinks i'm _Awsome,_ _Majestic, Cool _and _Amazing!"_

"*sigh* Living with him's gonna be impossible now." Twilight deadpanned while the others laughed.

"SO if Dragons are your second favoret, whats your first?" Spike asked and Benjamin develeped a wide, foxy grin at that.

"Kitsune's, a nature spirit that assumes the form of fox! Then there's Youko which are demon foxes, Kiko which are spirit foxes, Kuuko which are void foxes and Tenko which are heavenly foxes!"

"Ya really like foxes." Applejack commented and Ben nodded his head vigeressly

"Aye! OH! I just realised I haven't interduced myself. I'm Benjamin Peter James Quinn."

"Benjamin Peter James Quinn?" Twilight asked "Thats a mouthfull. Now what are you?"

Fox blinked at the sudden intense look she gave him "Me? Well i'm a human-"

"Your pulling mah leg, right?" Applejack innterrupted

"Umm, no."

"Dang it, now ah owe Lyra 30 bits." she grumbled much to the amusement of the other mares.

"Uh... What?" He asked to amused looks.

"There's this mare called Lyra and she's-"

"I don't mean to inturrupt." Nurse Redheart said as she poked her head through the open door "But the visiting hours are over and he needs his rest."

"No I don't." benjamin said stuburnlly

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do." Smirking to herself Nurse Redheart ushered the mares out of the room "What just happened? Dash mummbled.

"Oh the author decide he neede to end the chapter so he did that." Pinkie said with a grin ignoring, or not noticing, the looks the girls sent her _'It's a bit of both, Readers!'_

"...Wait, what just happened?!"

**Fox: And there you have it! Chapter two! Remember to read and review! All flames shall be used to make Sombra Curry! It's evilly tatsy!(Note; No evil unicorn kings were eaten in the creation of this story.) I'm using to many exclamation marks! **

**Twilight: Whats up with him?**

**Fluttershy: He had some coffee.**

**Twilight: ... Were doomed.**


	3. Impotrtant Note

**Howdy y'all! I, Fox, have decide to Rewrite Welcome To Equestria, My Human. Why? Because i want to. I've decide to take it in a difrrent direction as the first just wasnt going to go the way i wanted. (And i most definantlly was not suffering from writers block, and feel disguested anyone would claim as such. I did not have writers block. I have never had writers block. Writers block has never existed near me. This is not a suspicislly specific denial).**

**Also i have made changes and plan to have longer chapters and i plan to have a Beta Redear. i just hope the one i have in mind accepts.**

**As for the changes they are:**

**Confiremed Changes:**

**A shift to a first person POV.**

**A change in Body. (Yes Benjamin will become a pony)**

**Potential Changes:**

**Longer chapters, hopefully.**

**I may ditch the Harem and change it to a simple OCXSomepony.**

"20 percent more Discord!"

**What the...? Discord? how did you get here-? No wait, it's you, why am i acting surprised?**

"No idea Foxy-boy!"

**Pinkie? you too? Whos next? Spike?**

"Uh... is this a bad time, dude?"

**... Thats it, i'm done.**


End file.
